


Happy wedding Attempt 3

by Spoiler1001



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Retcons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Just a normal wedding. nothing bad happening, certainly not a mystical entity jumping fic to fic, no not at all just a normal wedding between heroes.





	Happy wedding Attempt 3

Flash held onto Eddie's arm as the man slept. Nightmares were a common occurrence, often enough to warrant watching, just in case. Flash pulled himself closer and placed a kiss on his cheek, lips being buried by the beard, before nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
  
  
  
Eddie stiffened for a millisecond, before relaxing. His hand finding it's way to the center of his back and pulling him closer.    
  
  
  
“hello.” He whispered. The other man responded by just kissing the nearest patch of skin, causing the man to let out a soft noise.  
  
  
  
“I'm sorry to wake you up.” Flash whispered. Eddie raised an eyebrow, knowing that Flash was actually quite proud of doing so. He just grinned and kissed Flash.  
  
  
  
“don't be.” Eddie smirked, sliding up and over Flash, both men grinning, joy and bliss flooding through their bond.  
  
  
  
“We should get married.” Flash grinned.  
  
  
  
Eddie pulled away and raised an eyebrow. “does it really matter?”  
  
  
  
Flash cupped the others cheek. “It would be the world to me.”  
  
  
  
“I'm not saying no, but ask me again with a ring.” Eddie smiled and kissed Flash's palm.  
  
  
  
“smartass”  
  
  
  
Eddie laughed. “You love it.” He kissed Flash harder,

* * *

  
  
__Being a gym teacher was a nice life for Flash. He was military, a former football star and honestly, with his smile he could get most other teachers to get along with him.  
  
  
  
He hated wearing the suits and ties for work but people seemed to expect it of him. But at least his hair could be what he wanted.  
  
  
  
He could feel his symbiote squirm under his skin. Loneliness flooded his system. Flash sighed and placed a hand on his side and kept pushing forward. Children talked among themselves as they packed up to leave for the day.  
  
  
  
He went on auto pilot until he saw a man sitting by a car with his name written on a piece of paper in the man's hands.  
  
  
  
Flash looked up at the man and the symbiote screeched.  
  
  
  
Flash made his way over to the man and looked him in the eye.  
  
  
  
“can I help you sir?” flash whispered.  
  
  
  
“It depends on what you've done.” The man answered. “see I'm looking for someone important to me.”  
  
  
  
“Eddie Brock.” Flash sighed. “You're Eddie Brock.”  
  
  
  
“and you're a real Sherlock.” Eddie snorted. “Get in the car. I want to talk to you privately.”  
  
  
  
“hell, no.” Flash glared. “i'm not going anywhere with you.”  
  
  
  
“do you want to discuss what you've been doing with my other in front of people who still respect you?” Eddie raised an eyebrow and the symbiote flowed just under his skin.  
  
  
  
“I haven't done  anything wrong. And I can shout it from the rooftop.” Flash cupped his hand over his heart and black ooze flowed over his hand, white eyes staring up at Eddie.  
  
  
  
Eddie glared at Flash.

* * *

  
  
They opted for a church wedding. Flash, didn't know why, but it just felt right. Maybe it was the Catholic in him. Maybe it was the fact that the sun through the stained glass windows made Eddie's eyes shine the brightest blue Flash had ever seen, and made them reflect every color in the known universe.  
  
  
Flash looked at himself in the mirror. His dress uniform was in perfect condition. The metals were gleaming. His hair was slicked back and his beret was pinned into place. He stood tall, the prosthesis holding him up and his cane glowed silver. He looked like a hero. Maybe it was the bond with Eddie, how Eddie was feeling happiness, anxiety, and grief. Flash sighed and tried to send comfort over but he didn't know where to begin.  
  
  
At least Flash could still make peace with his Ex wife.  
  
  
A tear fell down his cheek and he sighed, looking down and away from the mirror.  
  
  
After a moment of thought, Flash looked up and glared at his reflection.  
  
  
  
“Peter.” Flash yelled from the dressing room he was in.  


* * *

  
__Flash wound up in Eddie's car. The radio only played static and each heartbeat made time slow down more and more. The symbiote made small chirping noises and the eyes were wide, looking like they were close to tears.  
  
  
  
“where are we going,” Flash awkwardly asked.  
  
  
  
“your apartment” Eddie answered pulling up to where he needed to be.    
  
  
  
“you drove me home.” Flash laughed.  
  
  
  
“We needed to talk properly.”  
  
  
  
“what do you want to know?!” flash asked annoyed and his voice cracked. Both men and the symbiote winced at the sound.  
  
  
  
A beat passed and Eddie looked out the window as he parked.  
  
  
  
“my symbiote was ripped from me and I find you using them for legs and-” Eddie spoke quietly, shoulders lax and his eyes dull.  
  
  
  
“That's not was happened. I was given the symbiote but they miss you. They cry every night Eddie. Me being a hero is nice for both of us. I'm not part of the military anymore. I'm done.” Flash sighed. “I'm not hurting them. “  
  
  
“are they happy with you?” Eddie whispered Flash tried to read his eyes but they were foggy and distant.  
  
  
  
“would be happier with you.” Flash responded.  
  
  
  
Eddie stayed quiet and parked the car, getting the wheelchair and making sure Flash got home.  
  
  
  
“Eddie...what's going on? He whispered to himself as the symbiote danced under his skin.

* * *

  
  
Eddie was in a dressing room on the opposite side of the church waiting for the wedding to start.  The symbiote was a perfect tuxedo and there was silence. Just quiet enough for his thoughts to crowd him. He sat on a chair in the room and had his head buried in his hand as he cried, memories of him trying to make things right with Anne, only to have that ripped from him. He couldn't lose Flash. He was practically shaking with emotion. He could feel comfort flood into his mind earlier but it didn't help.  
  
  
  
A knock pulled him away from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
“Ed. What’s wrong.” Flash stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
“It’s nothing. I'm just stupid.” Eddie whispered.  
  
  
  
Flash placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie looked up, tears in his eyes. Using a thumb to wipe the tears, Flash leaned down and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
  
  
“Not stupid. Never stupid.” Flash whispered and placed his hand at the back of his head, playing with his hair.  
  
  
  
“I'm gonna screw it up. I can’t-cant” Eddie continued to sob, placing his head in the crook of Flash's neck, trying to not grab at the uniform.

  
“can't what, ed” flash whispered letting him cry.   
  
“I can't lose you.”   
  
Flash sighed and pulled back to look Eddie in the eyes. “i'm right here.”   
  
“but-”   
  
“Edward, you are not alone anymore.”

 

“Oh I beg to differ.” a new voice rang out. Flash looked up and growled protectively. 

 

“Oh shut it. You spent all this time planning this wedding. It's a shame your love isn't real.” the voice continued. The man wore a suit, but Victorian. Neon colored hair hurt the men's eyes and there was a scratching of a feather quill against paper. 

 

The two found themselves sitting at their table at the wedding. All the guests were bound to their seats and gagged. Glaring. 

 

“who the fuck are you?” Eddie snarled. The eyesore in an old tuxedo looked up from his book. 

 

“I'm the Page Turner, you pathetic carcass.” the man smiled, “and you look far too good for my tastes.” He looked down and wrote something in his book. Eddie shouted and grabbed at his arms. Flash went to help him, dropping a bloodied knife that appeared in his hands. Flash tore the suit’s sleeves off at the elbow and saw blood. He used the sleeves to wipe the blood and saw more and more blood, but no wound. Flash growled in frustration. 

 

“its no use goldilocks. Eddie will die and you killed him.” the Page Turner smiled. One by one the guests were vanishing. “there was no love. Your beasts were feeding off of the sex and forced you to form a false love to cope.” 

 

Flash glared, almost fighting off a laugh. His long hair, usually reddish, turned bright yellow, clashing against what he was used to, but matching Eddie's in color.

 

“the symbiote that kept us both alive?” 

 

“yes, all the better to feed off of.” the Page Turner frowned. 

 

“alright ink blot” 

 

“Page turner.”

 

“bad LSD trip; And listen well. We have families that make us happy.” Flash kept the attention of the party crasher while Eddie crawled, untying ropes from people from the groups who were disappearing, letting them go, hoping by some miracle that someone wouldn't vanish. 

 

“No you don't. Your extraterrestrial jailor came up with them to keep you complacent. You have no one. Every good memory and fondly remembered person is an illusion.” The Page Turner scribbled something in his book, but nothing happened. Antivenom swirled under flash's skin, but nothing changed. 

 

“what-? No! My word is law. Your aliens aren't heroes. It's a monster. it devours” the symbiote swirled as if it was hungry,  but didn't do much.

 

“looks like you can't change all that much. I don't feel very imaginary.” a woman's voice rang out and a fist struck the Page Turner, knocking him on the ground, unconscious. 

 

Jesse Thompson stood over the unwanted entertainment with fury in her eyes. She turned and delivered a kick yo the side for good measure. “Don't take my family away.” 

 

Her brown hair was tied into a bun, a blue dress, looking perfect. 

 

“Well big brother, I wonder if that's the end of that.” The damage to the room was fixed as the intruder dissolved into liquid ink. The guests the appeared and the blood was wiped from Eddie's arms. Flash cupped Eddie's face and kissed him. 

 

“just like the first time: I love you and the sight of you. I think it's impossible for me to hate you.” Flash smiled. Eddie took a lock of flash's hair in his fingers. It curled between them and was it's usual reddish gold, more valuable to Eddie than the metal used to make gold shiny new necklaces.

 

“I still don't like you.” Jesse Thompson said, facing Eddie. 

 

“I know.” Eddie whispered. “I'll work on that.” 


End file.
